Brothers
by XxHeroxX
Summary: Alive!Tadshi Hiro and Tadashi lost everything: their parents, and their only cartaker, their aunt. the brothers have to go into foster homes, but what happens when they are seperated? Hiro is constantly bullied by the other foster kids, and Tadashi is the opposite: he has friends and nice foster parents. will they ever meet again? when they do, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Tadashi!" 3 year old Hiro Hamada cried, running after his older brother in the park. Tadashi was 11, and he decided to take his little brother, Hiro, to the park. It was late fall, and Hiro and Tadashi were playing tag. Tadashi stopped to kick up some fallen leave in front of Hiro and watched his brother stare at the colors in awe before chasing after his big brother again.

"Aunt Cass, were home!" yelled Tadashi as he walked in the bakery/house, a sleeping Hiro in his arms. He carried Hiro up to their room and softly placed him in bed. He drew his covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead. "goodnight Nii-san," he whispered, before getting into his own warm bed and let sleep overtake him as snuggled deeper in his blankets.

Tadashi woke up to the sound of crying. Not just any crying, his little brother crying. He checked his phone. 12:34 AM. He instantly shot up in bed and threw his covers off of his body. He slipped his bare feet on the cold tile and ran to his brothers bed. Under the mass of blankets, he found Hiro curled in a fatal positions, tears streaming down his face and onto his pillow. "no…MOMMY DADDY!" he screamed, shooting up and sobbing even louder. Tadashi instinctively wrapped his arms around his little brother, whispering calming and comforting things while gently rubbing his back and stroked his hair. "Shh..its okay, Hiro, I got you.. Shhh.." they stayed like this until Tadashi felt Hiro go limp and placed Hiro gently back on his bed. He moved to leave, but Hiro felt the warmth leave and cried out. Tadashi sighed and picked him up and carried him to his bed he laid down with Hiro is his arms and wrapped the covers around them both. Once he felt his brother fall asleep, he allowed sleep to overtake him again.

TIME SKIP: 4 YEARS

"Tadashi…?" whimpered 7 year old Hiro. Hiro and Tadashi were standing in front of a large grey tombstone. The words on it read:

Cass Hamada

Hiro cried and instinctively grabbed for his older brothers warm hands. Tadashi bent down and hugged Hiro. He was crying as well, for they had just lost their aunt, their only caretaker. After the funeral, Hiro and Tadashi were walking aimlessly around the large city of San Frinsokyo. When they reached home, there was a woman in a black business suit and high heels and lots of makeup. "Hello Hiro, hello Tadashi," she said. " I have come to take you to the foster home. Hiro you come with me. Tadashi another man will come and get you." She said grasping Hiro's arm. Tadashi looked confused. "why cant I just go with you guys?" He asked. The business lady looked amused. "because, you two will be going to separate foster homes. She said.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Im trying my best on this story and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 2:

w-what? We won't be together?" Tadashi asked, his voice shaking. The woman shook her head, and smiled. It wasn't really a nice smile, it was more of a wicked twister grin that made both boys shudder. "No, you will be going to separate foster homes," she said. Tadashi could see her long red nails gripping Hiro's arm tighter. Suddenly, Hiro cried out. "No! I don't wanna leave my Nii-san!" he exclaimed, running out of the woman's grip and into Tadashi's arms. The woman dropped her smile and marched up to the brothers and grabbed Hiro roughly by the shoulders. He started crying, and she slapped him across the face. Tadashi felt anger boil inside him as he reached for Hiro. The woman, who had Ms. Leeza on her name tag, pulled Hiro behind her and walked up to her car, dragging Hiro behind her. Hiro started sobbing louder and tried to reach for his brother. Ms. Leeza threw Hiro in the car and got in herself. Tadashi tried to open the doors to get his baby brother back from this monster, but they were locked. The car drove away, and all he could see was Hiro sobbing until the car was no longer visible.

Tadashi sat on the corner, sobbing uncontrollably until he heard a car stop in front of him. A tall man in a black suit got out and walked up to him. He smiled, a genuine smile, and shook Tadashi's hand. "hello, are you Tadashi?" the man asked. Tadashi nodded and stood up. " Im Mr. Lavine, I will be taking you to your new foster home," the man said. Tadashi wiped his tears and followed the man in to the car. The car ride was silent, and they finally pulled up to a large mansion. There was a nice looking woman standing there, reading to greet them. "hi tadashi, im Lisa. The other children are in side if you would like to meet your new brothers," she said, gesturing toward the house. Tadashi nodded and silently walked up the long steps. _' I only have one brother, that's Hiro',_he thought to himself, bringing tears to his own eyes.

**HIRO'S POV:**

I silently followed the mean woman, or Ms. Leeza. 'hmm… MS Leeza .. not mrs Leeza, im not surprised!' I thought to myself I started snickering, and Ms Leeza glared at me. I quickly silenced myself and kept walking.

"were almost here, brat. You beter behave with these people and the other kids, or god help me I'll- she cut herself off, to cough and gave me one last glare. We came up to a door that lead outside of the Juvinille Detention Center and found a nice looking lady and a tall stern man. They looked nice, and I hope that they were. Ms Leeza started talking to them and before I knew it I was walking to the couple's car. As soon as I sat down, the man turned around and looked me in the eye. "I am Peter, and that's Wendy. You are too resect us and the other wonderful children or I'll do he unspeakable. Got it brat?  
>" said Peter, and my eyes grew wide. Peter slapped me across the face and looked me in the eyes. " I said, <em><strong>Got it?<strong>_" He seethed at me,and I quickly nodded my head, my eyes still wide.

_Tadashi..i miss you so much..i_

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the chapters getting mixed up, im still getting used to this. On with it!

Chapter 3:

**HIRO'S POV**

We pulled up to a large house. All of the lights were on and I could hear shouts and screams of what sounded like teenage boys. Peter shoved me out of the car and pushed me up the steps and opened the door. What I saw scared me. There were tons of boys running and shouting and throwing things EVERYWHERE. Peter pushed me inside the crazy house and shut the door. "Have fun dealing with them, brat," he said through the door. The first thing that hit me felt like a ton of bricks. One boy thought it would be funny to throw a lamp at me. "OWW!" I screamed. The light bulb had burned my head. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Some snickered and some looked apologetic. Scratch that, only one person looked apologetic. He had a white shirt on with baige shorts. He had blonde hair, and he was looking at me like he felt sorry for me. Before I could go stand with him, someone blocked me path. "going somewhere, runt?" he spat at me. "N-no..I was just-" I was cut off when the kid punched me in the face. I stumbled back, holding my nose. It was bleeding for sure and the nice kid ran over to me and put me behind him. "That's enough, Trevor. Leave the kid alone." The nice kid said. He quickly took me upstairs and we walked to a room that had two beds and two nightstands. He took me to a bed and sat down on the other. "You'll be staying here, with me. I don't want the other kids to hurt you anymore," he said. "O-okay," I said."I'm Hiro, by the way," I told him, and he smiled. "Hi, I'm Baymax, but you can call me Max," we shook hands and before I knew it we fell asleep.

**TADASHI'S POV:**

we pulled up to a mansion. I got out of the car to be greeted by a nice lady. "Hello, Tadashi. You can go inside and meet your new brothers," the woman said with a smile. I silently walked up the steps.

_I only have ONE brother, that's Hiro…. _I thought to myself.

When I got inside, I was greeted by two boys and two girls. They looked nice, and we shook hands. "Hi, im Tadashi," I said. The black kid smiled. "I'm Wasabi, and that's Fred," Wasabi said. One of the girls spoke up. "And I'm Honey, and that GoGo," she said pointing to the other girl. I still missed Hiro, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Whats wrong?" asked Honey, as she put an arm around my shoulders. "Another foster worker took my little brother away to a different foster home. She was really mean and she hit him a lot," I said, more tears rolling down my face. Honey pulled my towards the couch and we all sat down. I was sobbing now, and my new friends were patting and rubbing my back soothingly. We stayed like that for a long time.

'_Hiro…'_

_TBC.._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

**TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR**

**HIRO'S POV:**

Ive been here for one whole year already. I tried writing in a journal, but the other kids laughed at me for writing in a diary. I really thought it was unfair that an 8 year old has to live in a house of 13 year olds. They ended up burning my journal, so I can take that idea off the list. I hid it under my mattress but when I was asleep they stole it. The only person who has been nice to me is Baymax, or just Max. we share a room, and he always treats my injuries when the other kids hurt me. Max always tells me that I am extremely smart for a boy my age, and I wish I could go to school. I used to go before auntie died. I have asked Peter to let me go, but he hits me and tells me that I don't deserve school. Max goes to school. All week long I sit in this room all alone waiting for Max to come home.

Suddenly, my door opens, but no one walks in. I get excited. "Max! I missed you!" I say jumping up. But it wasn't Max….

**TADASHI'S POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hiro, Happy Birthday to you.." I whisper, holding a small picture of Hiro. I sigh, checking my phone. I had sent Hiro a Happy Birthday text, and it was the first time that I have ever tried to make contact with him since Cass died.

I miss him so much. I put the picture in my pocket, ad head downstairs. I sit down on the couch, next to all of my friends. We all had the same dream: leave when we get old enough and live in apartment close to each other. Fred must have noticed my sadness and spoke up. "Tadashi, whats wrong?" he asked, concern drawn on his face. I pulled out the picture of Hiro. "Its his Birthday today.." I say. Fred examines the picture. "Is that..Hiro?" he asks. I nod holding my head in my hands. I start to cry, and my friends rub my back. "Hey, do you wanna go to the park? maybe it will take your mind off of things," Honey says gently. I nod. Honey is the mother-like figure in the group.

_Nii-san.. I miss you…_

**HIRO'S POV**

I waited but Max didn't show. "Max..?"

I asked hesitantly. "No, your in SO MUCH **TROUBLE!"** my heart froze. I now that voice, and I know I hated it.

Peter walks in the grabs my hair in a fist. I cry out in pain. "Someone named Tadashi just texted your phone! WHO IS HE?!" Peter shouted at me. "My brother! Hes just my brother!" I shouted back. He jerked my head up by my hair. I cried out again. I can hear the fear in my own voice. Peter lets go. "no meals for a week! And I'll make sure Max doesn't bring you anything!" He shouts and then leave the room with the slam of the door. I climb on my bed and cry into my hands. I sat like that for hours, just crying. For my parents, my Aunt, my _brother…_ 'Tadashi..' I whisper, and continue crying. I hear the door open again, and I back into the corner, whimpering. Max comes in and looks at me in concern.  
>he comes over and hugs me. "What happened Hiro?" he asked softly. "P-Peter, H-He-" he cut me off. "Shh.. its okay, just go to sleep alright?" Max helps me into Pyjamas and I fall asleep, into sweet bliss.<p>

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, new chapter already :D enjoy!

Chapter 5

**TIME SKIP: 2 YEARS**

**TADASHI'S POV**

I sigh looking back at the mansion I came to love while living there since I was 15. Fred, Honey, GoGo, Wasabi and I threw our bags into the back of Wasabi's van. We were finally leaving. We turned 18, which was the age that you could leave your foster home and start a new life.

We were fulfilling our dream: we were gonna all live in an apartment building. We had already bought our apartments. I have one, while Wasabi and Fred share one GoGo and Honey also share one. The reason why I get my own is because I've been trying to find Hiro. No matter what I do, I can't find where he is staying. We all go into Wasabi's van, and drove off to our new apartments. When we pulled up, we walked inside, bags in hand, and walked up to the front desk. We signed our names and got our keys, gate openers, and our ids.

We walked to out rooms on the 3rd floor and got into our new apartments. I had bought furniture already. I was planning on going to collage with the rest of the gang. We all got accepted to San Frinsokyo University **(AU: I have no idea what it's actually called) **The new school year starts tomorrow, and were all so excited. But one thing keeps bringing me down.. _Hiro…_

**Hiro's POV**

I just sat there, grinning like an idiot, in Peters car on the way to my old house. He finally agreed to take me to the house so I can get my stuff. We pulled up on the corner. "Go get whatever junk you have, and make it quick," Peter said. He didn't have to tell me twice. I bolted from the car and to the door. The city gave Peter the key so I could get my stuff. I unlocked the door and ran inside. I missed this place so much. I smelled the air. It smelled like my auntie Cass. My smile faded a bit. _Cass…_

I shook my head and ran upstairs to our living area above the bakery. The kitchen, living room..aha! more stairs! I ran up those, and got to the room that Tadashi and I used to share. My smile faltered again, thinking of Tadashi. I looked to his side of the room and found it empty. Even the bed. Then I remember. He's 18! He probably moved into his own house and took his furniture with him! '_I wonder if he has a girlfriend…' _I thought to myself. I giggled and turned to my side. Everything was still a mess. Just the way I left it.

I grabbed my old school backpack and stuffed my 2 favorite shirts and my 2 favorite shorts. I zipped it up and grabbed another bag I had on the door. This one was bigger. _Perfect! _I grabbed a bunch of pictures. 2 of Tadashi and I and another of Tadashi Cass and I. I also took a tedybear, the one that Tadashi gave me. With that, I ran downstairs and out of the house.

I got back into the car and Peter drove back to the foster walked inside and he gave me a shove and walked upstairs. I fell forward and hit the floor with a THUMP! Max came and helped me up before anyone could hurt me again. We rushed upstairs and I got into my pj's. I climbed into bed and fell into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I love that people are enjoying my fics so I'll make more!**

Chapter 6:

**TIME SKIP: 2 YEARS**

**TADASHI'S POV:**

I yawned, stretching my arms out and climbing out of bed. I took a quick shower and threw some jeans and a T-shirt over my head. I brushed my hair and my teeth and sat down in the kitchen. I heard a knock at the front door of my apartment and I yelled, "Come in, guys!" Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey came in and took a seat at the table they had gone to the bagel store down the street and picked up breakfast. We had all gotten very close over the last 5 years of being together.

After we ate, we piled into Wasabi's van and drove to the University.

**TIME SKIP: 6 HOURS**

After a long day, I left my office and met up with the gang outside of the school. "Hey Tadashi," They all said in unison. "Hey," I greeted back. We all got back into Wasabi's van and went into our separate apartments. I checked my phone. The time read 6:30. I got up and went into the kitchen and plugged my iPod into the speaker. I played some Sleeping with Sirens while I made some Steak for myself and ate in silence, listening to the music. By 7:30, I unplugged my iPod and wlaked into my room I plopped myself down onto the bed to take a quick nap.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I woke up on the floor again. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some milk. 'hmm…no milk?' I thought to myself. I grabbed my apartment keys and walked downstairs. I walked to the apartment garage and unlocked my bike and rode to the store. I was almost there when I heard some yelling…

**HIRO'S POV:**

**3 hours ago:**

Finally, after so much begging, (and hitting) Peter finally enrolled me into school. I was in the 7th grade, and my teachers loved me. They called me the kid scientist. They said that I was smarter than the average man. 'I guess Max was right about me being smart,' I would think to myself.

I was so happy, and I was even happier when I was given the opportunity to enter in the state science fair! I knew it was only for the older kids in high school, but they let me because of my brains!

I knew exactly what I wanted to use as my project, but I didn't have it with me. It was the robot that I'd built when I was little. Yeah, I would tweak it and make it better, but it was a good plan. There was just one problem: Peter would never take me back to my old house to get it. I had a crazy idea, that just might work. The plan was for me to sneak out at 10:30, (when Peter went to bed) and run to my old house and get the robot. I still had the house key, and I could get in without setting off the alarm.

I was pacing in my room. The clock read 7:30, and I figured I'd need tons of rest before tonight. I set an alarm on the alarm clock to make me up at 10:30. I jumped into bed and fell asleep. 10:30 would come soon enough…

TBC…! XD XD XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I literally have nothing better to do than update so why not? On with the story!**

Chapter 7:

**HIRO'S POV**

I awoke to the small buzzing sound of the alarm clock I quickly shut it off before it woke anyone else up.

I read my clock. It said it was 10:25.

I climbed out of bed and but on some real cloths.

I pulled out a black hoodie and set it down on the bed.

Next, I took out a pair of black skinny jeans and set them on the bed.

I pulled out a shirt that Tadashi gave to me when I was 7. I haven't grown much since then, and back then it was still too big on me. But now it was perfect. The shirt was red and it had a robot on it.

I pulled out my black converse and slipped off my Pyjamas. I slid my jeans on, then my shirt, and then the jacket. I tied my shoes and opened the window. I checked the time again. The clock read 10:28.

I jumped out and ran towards the city.

When I got near the street close to my old house, I pulled my hood up. I didn't want to be seen.

I was about to keep running when I heard a voice that made my voice freeze inside my chest/.

"**GET BACK HERE, BOY!"**

I heard Peter's scream, and kept running.

**TADASHI'S POV:**

After I heard the yell, I saw a small kid with a hood run in my direction. I couldn't see his face, but his hair was black. And messy. It looked like it had never seen a brush before.

he ran passed me, and I saw a large man chase after him. He looked angry, and I didn't like the way he was looking at the kid.

For some reason, I felt a wave of protectiveness over the kid, and I ran after the man. The kid turned around and silently followed me. I put my arms out as if to protect the kid who was behind me. "Move, punk, beat it. I got a lesson to teach this little, disgusting, orphan runt!" the man yelled. Before I could respond, the man punched my and I fell over. Wiping the blood off of my face, I looked up and saw something that tore my heart. The man had the kid by his hair, slapping him in the face, yelling, practically spitting in his face. The kid's hood fell off, and Tadashi's heart sunk to his feet.

"**HIRO!"**

I jumped off the floor and punched the man in the face. Hiro crumpled to the floor, cradling his wrist and the blood was still dripping down his face and onto his shirt. The man fell back and didn't get up. I bent and hugged Hiro. He hugged back crying.

"W-Who are you?" Hiro's small voice whimpered.

"Hiro, its me, Tadashi." I answered, still hugging him.

He started crying louder. I picked him up, and he was extremely light. I walked back to my apartment and called my friends. They all came over. Yawning and in pyjamas, they came into the room.

"Guys..i found my brother," I said

TBC…. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad that you all like my story!  
><strong> 

**HIRO'S POV**

I woke up in a place that I've never been before. I sat up and I immediately regreted it. I cried out in pain and looked down at my arm. I was covered in blood and it had a long gash.

Only one name fluttered through my mind.

_Peter._

I despised him more than anyone, even the other foster kids.

"Honey, can you go get the first aid kit?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded familiar and full of warmth. I knew that voice. It could only be…_only be…_

_Tadashi._

"Tadashi!" I shot up, and then cried out and crumpled back down onto the cushony surface.

"Shhh…take it easy Hiro..im here…" Tadashi said.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked at him.

He noticed this and quickly held me in his arms. I started crying and hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go. I opened my eyes again and saw some people watching us. I whimpered and scooted back away from them.

"Hiro, its okay. These are my friends." Tadashi said, wrapping his arms around me again.

I nodded and started crying even harder.

"P-Please…D-Don't make m-me go b-back there…." I said shakily. I couldn't even talk right.

_Weak._

_Useless._

_Stupid._

_Runt._

_Orphan brat._

I started crying even harder and he started crying too.

"Shhh…Hiro, I would never let them take you away again. Im gonna adopt you, how does that sound?" Tadashi asked me softly. I nodded my head and snuggled it deeper in his warm chest.

**TADASHI'S POV**

I started crying after Hiro said all the stuff about that horrible place. He had to live there for 5 years.

Even though I was so happy to have my little Nii-san back, I still felt a pit of misery in my stomach.

It wasn't just misery. It was guilt.

I let him stay there all those years when I was safe and happy and I had friends.

"Shhh…Hiro, I would never let them take you away again. Im gonna adopt you, how does that sound?" I asked gently. He nodded and snuggled deeper in my chest. After he was done crying, he sat up and smiled. He winced in pain and looked down at his arm. I didn't know anything about first aid, but I know that Wasabi was. I turned my head towards him and motioned him to come. He stepped forward and I stepped back. Hiro whimpered immediately. I guess it was cause Wasabi is a big man and it reminded him of the horrible care taker.

"Hiro, this is my friend Wasabi. He's not gonna hurt you, he's gonna fix you up, okay?" I said to Hiro.

"Kay," Hiro said, and Wasabi started to bandage his arm.

After he was bandaged up, Hiro shot into my arms again.

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" I asked. And his head nodded so fast.

He must've been hungry, I bet they didn't even feed him.

I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and set him down on the chair. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and watched him scarf it down.

He started yawning and I picked him up again and carried him to the guest room, which would be his room soon enough. I kissed his forehead and placed him on the bed he got comfortable, and I went to leave, but he held my hand, tight. "Stay," is all he said, so I layed down next to him. He snuggled in my arms, and for once, I knew he was safe.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I have so much fun writing it and I hope you all like it as much as I do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reviews, and whoever said Nii-san means big brother, I looked it up and it said it meant brother. On with it!**

**Chapter 9**

HIRO'S POV

"Guys, what do I do?" said a voice.

"I don't know, but look, he's stirring! Said another.

I groggily opened my eyes to see a group of young adults. And then I remember. Tadashi knelt down to my height and sat on the bed. "Hey sport, I was thinking today we'd go down and get your stuff and I could become your legal guardian! How does that sound?" he asked me. I nodded my head, and sat up.

I grinned, remembering how Tadashi saved me from Peter last night.

Tadashi picked me up and brought me to what looked like his room, his friends in tow.

He sat me down on the bed and pulled out a shirt and a hoodie that looked too small for him. He handed them to me, and I changed my shirt.

It was kinda big, considering my small frame, and the jacket was too.

"Come on, want some breakfast?" He asked me.

I nodded and followed him down the hall. We all sat down and the tall blonde girl gave everyone a bagel and butter.

"Hiro, this is Honey," Tadashi said pointing to the blonde girl.

He then motioned to the black-haired girl with the purple streak. "that's GoGo," he said. "and that's Fred and Wasabi," he poined to the other two boys.

We ate in silence, and him and I started towards the door. His friends went back to their apartments, and we walked down the stairs and out of the main doors.

As we walked, we talked as well.

"Hiro, are the people that you lived with mean?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Do you get to go to school?" I nodded again.

"when I went out, I was trying to get to the old house to get my robot for the science fair," I explained. "but Peter caught me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

We finally reached the adoption center and we walked inside.

We walked up to the desk and the lady asked our names and ages.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada, 20n years old, and that's my little brother, Hiro Hamada, and he's 12," Tadashi told the lady. "We've been in separate foster homes for 5 years, and I would like to now become his legal guardian. The lady nodded and asked Tadashi for his ID. While they were talking, I was thinking about all the great things me and Tadashi would do together.

When we left the agency, we walked to my old foster home. Tadashi knocked on the door, and a minute later Peter opened it.

"So, you finally brought the little brat back? Get in here, runt," Peter said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. I yelped and fell on the floor behind him, and everyone laughed eccept for Tadashi.

"I'm here to get his things, I am his brother and I've become his legal guardian." Tadashi said, looking Peter in the eye.

Everyone grew silent, and Tadashi shoved past Peter.

He helped me up.

"Where is your room, Hiro?" he asked me.

I pointed upstairs. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

We walked upstairs, and I pointed towards my room. I walked in, and Max wasn't in there. He wasn't downstairs either.

While Tadashi got all my stuff, I walked downstairs.

"Where's Max?" I asked no one in particular.

"He got adopted." Someone said. I nodded and went upstairs. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you to Max.

Tadashi and I walked back down stairs when someone spoke up.

"Why do you want _him?" _one kid said.

"Yeah who would want Hiro?" another said.

I felt tears grow in my eyes, and I turned and ran out the door. I could hear Tadashi run after me, but I kept running until I felt myself flying.

I opened my eyes and hit the ground. I had tripped and fell down the hill next to the houses.

I just layed there until I heard Tadashi come up to me and felt him pick me up.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, its Hero, and I want to apologize about the long time it took me to update.**

**Here's the math behind it: Depressing story + Depressed Author = Hard time.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter 10**

**HERO'S POV**

"_No... Please, stay away!" I yelled. The man smirked and continued towards me. I cried silently and the man picked me up by my small shoulders. I squealed and tried to get away, but he was too strong. He leaned closer to my face, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It reeked and it made me want to get away from the man even more._

"_What would a pretty boy like yourself be doing out all alone so late at night?" he asked, faking a sad look._

"_I dunno, make you should go find out elsewhere!" I said, kicking him in the groin. He growled and slapped me across the face. I cried out as he landed another blow on my gut. I sunk wearily to my knees and drew in a breath. _

_He seemed amused by my pain. Ha. I've been used to that a long time._

_I moaned as he striked my gut again._

_I looked up in time for him to land a hit right on my face._

"_NOO!"_

**TADASHI'S POV**

"NOO!" I bolted upright in bed, hearing the scream. I threw myself out of bed and flung myself in my brothers new room.

I remember last night clearly now. Hiro had gotten upset by the things the other kids said and tripped and rolled down the hillside. I brought him back here and cleaned him up. He was passed out as soon as he hit the bottom, so I put him to bed.

Shaking myself back to reality, I ran into Hiro's room.

There my baby brother was, crying and sobbing, sitting upright in bed.

I ran to his side and pulled him into my lap. He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed when he saw it was only me.

He sobbed into my chest for a good long hour until I felt his body go limp. I laid him back down in bed and crept in bed with him. I didn't want him to be all alone. I soon fell asleep, my brother safe in my arms.

**HIRO'S POV**

I opened my eyes sleepily and sat up. Suddenly the memories flooded back into my mind.

I remember meeting Tadashi again, he made himself my legal guardian, I rolled down a hill, and the _nightmare._ It sent chills down my spine. My door opened, and Tadashi came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey buddy, I have a surprise for you," He said. I smiled back as we got out of bed. I was wearing a black T-shirt and back gym shorts. I guess Tadashi changed me into pj's. we walked into the kitchen and sat down. "So, what's up?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled. "Hmm, always impatient, just like me. You also got the brains," He said. He smirked and told me to go get dressed. I did as I was told and changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I grabbed my jacket and sneakers and put both on as I walked into the hallway. I stepped into the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth with the new hairbrush and tooth brush Tadashi got me.

I looked out the window. It was now snowing. I smiled. _Sweet!_ I walked out of the bathroom, ready to go, when Tadashi came into the living room. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt, with converse and a jacket. We walked to his new car, an Altama. Tadashi drove to a school, and my face brightened.

"School?" I asked excitedly. He smiled at my enthusiasm. "Yep, we gotta get that big brain of your trained somehow," He responded back. I smiled even wider and instantly hugged him.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I said.

"No problem, little brother,"

And with that, we spent the rest of our day playing in the snow together.

**A/N: Yeah I know, short chapter. It gets better, I promise! See ya next time**

**~Hero**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! On with it!**

**Chapter 11**

**HIRO'S POV:**

The next day was a Monday, so that meant the first day of the 7th grade at a new school.

Tadashi had bought me pencils, paper, folders, notebooks, pens, and a backpack.

On Monday morning, Tadashi shook me awake.

"Hiro, Hiro its time to wake up," I heard someone say, my shoulders felt like they were being moved.

"No….Mom, five more minutes.." I mumbled.

"Get up Hiro, it's your first day at the new school!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

It was only Tadashi. "Okay, Okay, I'm up," I said, getting out of bed. I took off my sweat pants and threw on my shorts and my T-Shirt. I put on my shoes and brushed my hair and teeth. We ate in silence and walked down stairs.

We met up with the rest of the group and we all piled into Wasabi's van.

When we got to San Fransokyo Middle, Tadashi walked with me to the front office.

Him and the lady at the desk talked for a while and I was given my schedule.

The bell rang and I hurried to room 181, Math, Mrs. Sankey.

I walked into the room, and a very tall lady with brown hair and brown eyes told me where to sit.

"Okay class, we will begin our lesson , but first we have the high school questions of the day!" she said.

I asked the kid next to me what a high school question was.

"It's when she asks us questions that are high school level. So far, no one can even think to answer any," He said.

"The first question is," she started writing on the board. She wrote:

At a party, everyone shook hands with everyone else. There were 66 handshakes. How many people were there at the party?

I thought for a moment, and then raised my hand. Since I was in the back, I had to stand up since I was so short.

She looked surprised and pointed at me.

"The answer is 12," I said, and she looked stunned.

"How did you get that answer?" she asked.

"Since this sum is n(n+1)/2, we need to solve the equation n(n+1)/2 = 66.  
>This is the quadratic equation n2+ n -132 = 0. there were 12 people at the party." I said, and then took a large breath." I said, and then drew in a large breath. Everyone stared at me in shock and confusion.<p>

"How did you do that? You have no work on your paper," she said.

I pointed to my head and smiled.

She looked confused again and carried on with her lesson.

By the end of the day, I was so tired.

The news of the boy who actually solved the problem spread around the school like a wildfire.

Every single one of my teachers had tested my brain, and praised me for getting everything right.

I walked out of the school, waiting for Tadashi, when suddenly three boys from a couple of my classes came up to me.

"Hey kid, what's your problem?" one said. I reconized him as Drake Andrews, from my science class.

"Umm….I don't know what your talking about," I said, trying to act tough.

One of the others kids grinned and cracked his neck. I knew him too. His name was Tim Blanco.

"Sure you don't. coming in this school and acting like a know it all on your first day?" Tim said.

The other kid just smiled evilily. He was Shane Irvin.

Suddenly, Drake and Tim grabbed my arms, pulling my behind the school. They threw me to the ground, but kept a strong grip on my arms so I couldn't run away. Shane then gave me a swift kick to the gut.

I gagged and felt the air leave my chest. I coughed up some blood.

"P-Please, S-Stop," I said weakly. Shane was about to hit me again when I heard my brothers voice.

"Hiro…Where are you?" he was yelling from the other side of the building. Shane gave me another punch to the gut and ran away, his dumb friends behind him. I stood up weakly and headed towards the front of the building. Tadashi saw me and ran over. He must have noticed the bruise on my face because he looked worried.

"Hiro! What happened? Are you okay?" he said, inspecting my black eye.

"Y-Yeah I'm good, I just fell," I lied, and he seemed convinced, but not quite.

"Okay, if you say so," He said walking to the car, where Wasabi and the group waited.

"Hey Hir- WOAH what happened?" Honey said.

"He fell," replied Tadashi for me.

She looked between Tadashi and I and I smiled and nodded weakly.

"How was your first day of school, Hiro?" asked Tadashi. Everyone smiled and nodded, wanting to hear how my day went.

"Well in math, the teacher asked a really hard question that no one could answer, and I got it correct," I said. "And that's the most exciting thing really."

Everyone looked surprised.

"Wait, do you have Mrs. Sankey?" Fred asked. I nodded.

He smiled broadly.

"I had her too. She always have a high school question every morning, and no one could ever get it," said Fred.

"What was the question Hiro?" Tadashi asked. I remembered right away.

"It was 'if there is a party and everyone shook hands with everyone else, and there were 66 handshakes, how many people were there?'" I said.

"And, what's the answer big guy?" Tadashi asked.

"12"

"everyone gasped.

We were soon at the apartment building, and we parked in the private garage. We walked up to the 3rd floor and went in our separate rooms.

By now it was 6. We ate dinner together, Pizza, while Tadashi told me about his nerd school.

"Wow, I really want to go there when I'm in college," I said.

He chuckled and got up to bring the empty dishes into the kitchen. I helped him clean up before changing into sweats and sat on the couch. Tadashi sat down next to me, after putting in a movie. We watched until I couldn't keep me eyes open, and I fell asleep.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY for the wait! Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY for the wait! **

**CHAPTER 12**

**HIRO'S POV:**

For the rest of the week, I had heard nothing but compliments. My teachers only saw me for a child prodigy, but this prodigy has _feelings._

All but one teacher are like that. Mr Torres, my favorite teacher.

**TADASHI'S POV:**

"Hiro!" I called from the kitchen. Sometimes, he could be a pain, but I loved my little brother.

"Coming," he shouted back, followed by the sound of the floorboards creaking. I heard a _**Thump, **_

And then laughter. The sweet sound filled my ears, and I smiled. Hiro came into the room, grinning widely like an idiot, holding his arm.

"What happened this time?" I asked. He smiled.

"Same as last."

**HIRO'S POV:**

For the rest of the night, Tadashi and I ate dinner then ice cream and watched movies.

I was really tired after, and he fell asleep on the couch, and I didn't have the heart to wake him.

_Sike!  
><em>I jumped onto top of his chest and tickled his sides. He shot up and started laughing, and I loved the sound of my big brothers laughing.

But the joy quickly faded.

Tadashi was mad for waking him, and he roughly pushed me off of him.

I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the table. That's all I remember, I blacked out when I hit the table.

**TADASHI'S POV:**

"Hiro!" I yelled, mad at my little brother.

"Why did ya wake me up?!" I shouted to him. He was laying on the ground, probrobly faking being hurt to make me feel bad. Hiro had struck a nerve again.

Hiro hadn't said anything since Id knocked him onto the floor a few seconds ago, and I was starting to get a little worried.

"Hiro?" I asked. I could hear the concern in my own voice.

No response.

I got up to see Hiro laying on his stomach on the floor.

"Hiro?" I asked again, nudging his limb boding with my foot. Nothing happened.

I suddenly felt worry surge through me. I picked Hiro up and laid him down on the couch. His head flopped limbly to the side, and his eyes were shut.

I noticed a red liquid on the head.

_Blood._

"Hiro!" I picked him up and carried him to his room, and took the box of first aid from under the bed.

I wrapped his head in white bandages and put him under the covers.

_Hiro, Im sorry._


End file.
